Valentine, I Love You More Than Ramen
by Tsuki Uzumaki
Summary: Last of the Valentines and Ramen series. One last chance has appeared for both Naruto and Sakura to say three words. But will they take it? NaruxSaku. Shipuudden
1. Naruto's Thoughts and Sakura's Decision

Okay, I couldn't really think of a time period for this so just smile and nod while agreeing to everything I say ( It is fan **fiction **after all ) and enjoy the last of the trilogy! Well, the first chapter anyway.

Special thanks to aly247, RealyManlyPimps, BigNuke727, twin083, SonicPhantom01, Three claw Beast, xxxIf-You-Feel-So-Emptyxxx, Monica-san, Kevrules92, badkidoh, and Shadow the Hedgehog 08.

**And all the friends that I have gone through...**

**And how much I deserve the pain...it's a shame**

**So hold your head **

**Hold it up high**

**Here's to the friends that were alibis**

**Keep this close by your side**

**When I come home we will have our night**

-_Friends and alibis, The Used_

--

The night was so quiet that all Naruto Uzumaki could hear was his own heart beating inside of him. That, and the small noise the note on the table made when a soft breeze came in through the window. The nin looked at the small note and was once again reminded of the same one he wrote about three years ago to a close friend of his...

But of course, Sakura would never send anything like that.

Especially to him.

Sighing, Naruto told himself that this wasn't really out of the ordinary compared to the bath house incident. He shuddered slightly at the memory. Why were all these girls chasing him all of a sudden? It's not like he minded the extra attention but a little privacy now and then wouldn't be bad either. It had gotten so out of hand that he wasn't even able to go to the infamous Ichiraku ramen stand anymore.

Because girls would be waiting there to stare at him while he ate. And then, when he would ask them if he could help them, they would either faint because Naruto had ACTUALLY said something to them.

Or they would try to rip off his clothes.

He preferred the fainting.

But they preferred the clothes ripping. And it wouldn't just be one girl. No, it would be a whole fanclub. Where were all these girls coming from anyway? It's like he had inherited Sasuke's fangirls, Naruto thought.

Sasuke.

The one reason why he was training so desperately everyday. He missed his best friend who was like his brother. But he wanted to see his other friend happy.

Instead, Sakura seemed almost depressed. And she was avoiding Naruto.

At first, Naruto thought it was because she was on those weird mood swings women had every month that Jiraiya had told him about. So the blonde nin gave her some space. This seemed to make things worse. Later on, Naruto thought maybe Sakura was still shaken up about Sasuke leaving and that she needed some comfort. But when he had tried to talk to her about it, the kunoichi looked like she had a fever since her face was getting more and more red by the second. Sakura left running when Naruto had asked if she was fine.

No, not a great idea to talk to Sakura.

Naruto stretched and yawned. It was getting late and training had been exhausting. Just as he was thinking about what a great sleep he would get, a knock came from his door. He hestitated for a moment, wondering who would be looking for him right now.

Yamato.

"I didn't do it!"

His sensei smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

Naruto blinked, unsure of what to say. "...Yes...ummm..."

Yamato laughed. "Relax, Naruto. I'm have no idea that you and Jiraiya-sama were outside the women's bath house spying on them."

The nin let out a breath of relief. "For a second..." Then realization hit. "Wait-"

The captain laughed again. "I was just kidding." (A/n: Insert Yamato's scary face here XD) "But if that really happened..."

"N-no sensei."

"Good."

Another sigh of relief from Naruto.

"I came here to say that I need you to go on a mission with Sakura."

"Right now?" As much as Naruto would love the training, it was not the best timing...not with Sakura unable to even look at him these days.

"Yes, it's very urgent. I've already told Sakura. Meet up with her at the village gates and I'll be there in a moment to brief the both of you."

Naruto nodded.

"I need to go to inform Lady Tsunade you're leaving." Yamato opened the door to leave and looked back over his shoulder. "When you get back, we'll talk about your punishment for spying."

"Hey! Pervy Sage did it too!"

Smiling, Yamato left.

* * *

Soft breezes were what was keeping Sakura barely awake. The night was cold and so was the wind while she was waiting by the village gates for Sai and Naruto to show up. Secretly, the kunoichi was hoping Sai would get there first.

No such luck.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Naruto." She responded with less enthusiasm.

Naruto had noticed. The smile on his face slowly faded away. She must really hate me, Naruto thought. Was it because he hadn't shared some ramen the last time he went to Ichiraku? No, it was something worse. But what was worse than not sharing ramen? It wouldn't hurt to at least ask what was wrong, right?

"Sakura-chan? Can I ask you something?"

Inside, Sakura was hopeful and nervous. Maybe he had found out that she was the one who wrote the note. Was he going to ask her what she had been wanting to hear for such a long time?

"Is it because I didn't share the ramen?"

"W-What?" It had caught Sakura off guard to say the least. Way off guard.

"You know, is it the ramen?"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about why you hate me." Naruto responded.

"I don't hate you." Far from it, Sakura thought to herself.

"So what did I mess up on so badly that you don't want to talk to me?"

"Nothing!"

He was taken back by that.

"You didn't mess up..." Sakura continued on. She said it so quietly, Naruto could barely hear her. "I did. I had a chance and..."

"Sakura, I know you miss Sasuke but-"

"Naruto, this isn't about Sasuke."

Before Naruto had a chance to ask what that meant, Yamato appeared in front of them. (A/n: Yes, everyone has bad timing in my stories) "Are you both ready?"

Naruto looked around, expecting to see someone else. As if Sakura knew what he was thinking, she asked, "Where's Sai? Isn't he coming?"

Yamato shook his head. "He broke his arm. But, for some reason," He was smiling now at the kunoichi. "Sai told me to wish you a good time on your mission with Naruto."

Sakura turned away to avoid anymore conversation. Naruto raised his eyebrows, "What does he-"

"Your mission," Yamato cut the nin off. "Is to go to a small town on the border of the fire country. There's been some reported disturbances and the Hokage has ordered some lookouts to go over there and make sure it's not a trap or an ambush."

"That doesn't make sense." Naruto said. "If it does turn out to be an ambush, won't they capture us? What was Granny Tsunade thinking? Seriously."

"Actually," Yamato cleared his throat. "I volunteered you two." (A/n: Scary face!)

Twitching slightly, Naruto wondered what he could say..."Heh, in that case, this makes perfect sense!"

Sakura smiled a little.

"It better." The captain told him threateningly. "We wouldn't want your punishment to be too severe when you get back."

"Punishment? For what?" The kunoichi questioned. (A/n: VERY awkward...)

"Nothing Sakura-chan! Let's go!" With that Naruto ran off. He really had no idea where he was going, but it was better than staying back there.

Sakura looked from her sensei to Naruto and back again. "Do I want to know?"

"No, you don't."

She nodded and left.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, she thought as she ran to try and catch up with her teammate. Naruto had no idea it was her who sent the poem. And if he didn't know, Sakura decided she wouldn't be the one to tell him. No, things would stay the same. If they couldn't be together the way Sakura had been hoping they could, then at least she would still have a great friend.

An hyperactive blonde friend who sometimes overreacts.

But still a friend.

And like she decided, they would always be friends and she would hide her feelings.

Even if Sakura did like Naruto more than ramen.

--

Yay! I updated! And it's longer!

Keep in mind that this is NOT a oneshot. I'm going to add another chapter later when I plan the whole thing out more (yes, I've been making this up as I go XD)

So don't flame me yet! At least read the whole story!

lol

-_Tsuki Uzumaki_


	2. Discovery

I'm sorry that this one took me a while to update on!

So enjoy and remember that the little things called "reviews" are good for my health.

**Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone**

**I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own**

**Hold me too tight**

**Stay by my side**

**And let me be the one **

**Who calls you baby all the time**

_-Smother me, The Used_

--

"Hey, Sakura-chan, are you tired?"

"N-no, let's keep moving. We should get there in a few more minutes."

Naruto nodded but suddenly stopped causing Sakura to bump into his back. "Why did you-"

"They came back." He answered. Sure enough a few treetops rustled slightly when there was no wind to move them.

Sakura winced and fell to her knees. It was strong poison and she hadn't brought along a strong enough antidote. Her injury wasn't fatal but it wasn't just a flesh wound either. Naruto saw her fall and helped her back up.

The nins had gotten ambushed, like Yamato had predicted. There weren't many opponents at first but as they kept moving closer and closer to the their destination, Naruto and Sakura realized they were up against an army. With deadly poison in their arsenal. One of them had struck the kunoichi in the leg with a kunai dripping in poison. They had retreated after that, leaving the nins to deal with their injuries. Naruto had scratches and bruises, nothing serious. But Sakura's injuries where different. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating too fast to be normal. Since then, they had been stopping on and off so that Sakura could catch her breath. It had been quiet since their last encounter.

Until now.

"Come on, Sakura-chan." Naruto tried to reassure his friend. "Maybe we should go back and let Granny Tsunade heal you."

"We're almost there...and I'm fine." She barely managed the words out.

Naruto didn't know if he should listen or if he should drag her back whether she wanted to or not. Well, he was never one to listen in the first place so the second option didn't sound so bad. Sighing, Naruto picked her up (A/n: you know, the way someone throws someone else over their shoulder, don't really know how to describe that...) and began the long way back home.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" This move caught Sakura off guard. Not to mention in an awkward position too.

"Going home." Naruto responded. He was looking around, trying to spot any movements in the trees. They couldn't risk another ambush.

"I said I was fine." Sakura said stubbornly. "I can walk, put me down." She didn't really mind being able to be this close to Naruto but she had to pretend she hated it. She couldn't give herself away.

Naruto smiled a little and didn't say anything.

"Naruto, are you ignoring me?"

His smile turned into a grin. "Sorry, what was that, Sakura-chan? This wind is really loud, it's hard to hear you over it."

"There's no wind!"

"Relax, I'll carry you all the way back to the village."

"I said I can walk, Naruto."

"Maybe I enjoy carrying you."

She was suddenly thankful Naruto couldn't see her face. "Maybe I don't like it."

"That's too bad."

"There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"One track mind, remember? You said it yourself."

Sighing, Sakura decided it was no use to try and convince them that they should finish the mission. Or that the blonde nin should put her down. No, he wasn't the type to think about anything other than two things: Becoming Hokage and ramen.

She didn't know it, but there was one more thing Naruto thought about too. One more person on his mind.

And that was who he was thinking about as he tried to pretend he wasn't tired. After all those people who attacked them, it wasn't easy to be standing. Let alone walking or carrying someone. But that's what he had to do and he would.

Something broke his thoughts suddenly.

Naruto stopped walking and listened. He had heard a distinct noise, the noise of someone's footsteps. He shook his head. It was probably his own footsteps he had heard. Since there was no one around, noises would seem louder. It only made him more paranoid to think that he was hearing things. Either way, Naruto knew he needed to find help for Sakura soon.

He continued walking while the kunoichi wondered why he had stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what flavor ramen I should order at Ichiraku when we get there." Naruto lied, he didn't want to worry her.

"Oh...Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a bad liar." She said smiling.

* * *

Night was falling and so were Naruto's hopes of getting there quickly. He was guessing Sakura had fallen asleep since she had stopped talking a while ago. There was no other choice then to find somewhere to spend the night.

The nin looked around and found a small cavern. Very small. It looked like it could only hold one person inside. Laying Sakura down inside, Naruto had no idea that she was awake. He decided to sleep under a tree not to far from her. And while he walked over to his destination, he dropped something that he had kept in his pocket ever since he got it.

Sakura had noticed it fall when Naruto hadn't. She was about to call out to him but realized that he was exhausted and must be craving sleep. So she let him lie down and soon his breathing slowed down and steadied.

Slowly, the kunoichi stood up. She didn't want to wake Naruto and she didn't want to re-open her wound. It turns out her antidote was working after all and the poison wasn't fatal. But it did cause excruciating pain, Sakura thought. She made her way silently to the object the jinchuuriki had let fall. When she got there and saw what it was, she almost let out a gasp.

It was a piece of paper.

That looked exactly like the piece of paper that she had written her poem on.

And sent to the person she admired most...

It can't be the same one, Sakura thought. But at the same time, she wanted it to be.

Only one way to find out.

She bent down and picked it up. With shaky hands, she opened it up a little.

_**Don't think I'm lying**_

_**What I'm about to say is true**_

_**Naruto, would you ever believe?**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

Another gasp almost escaping, Sakura stood there, frozen and numb to everything else.

It was the same one. The exact same one she had written.

Looking over to where Naruto was sleeping, one thought went into the kunoichi's mind. A thought that terrified her.

Maybe he knew who wrote it? Maybe he knew it was her? But how? He couldn't have. She was so careful and made sure no one had seen her at Naruto's door. So careful to not give herself away. And, most importantly of all, was careful enough to not a lose a friend.

But he kept it.

It suddenly occured to Sakura.

If he had found out who had wrote it, why would he keep it if it wasn't important to him?

With that thought, Sakura carefully laid it next to the blonde nin. She quietly walked back over to her sleeping spot and smiled all the way.

They had gotten attacked, injured, and on top of all of it, they hadn't even completed their mission. She herself had gotten poisoned and been unable to stand or walk. And despite of all this, she could still smile at the end of the day.

Because Naruto hadn't thrown her love note away.

He had kept it.

And that was the only thing that mattered in the world to Sakura.

--

Yeah! I finished all of it in one day! I wrote a few words a couple of days ago and then lost my inspiration.

But it's back and I'm really happy.

As you can tell, this is going to be three chapters long. I wouldn't just end a story like this. It would be cruel and unusual punishment to leave you guys hanging like that.

It'd be fun but still cruel XD

Hope you enjoyed and please review!

-Tsuki Uzumaki


End file.
